


Dawn

by shitkai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: M/M, just guys being dudes, rated E for later update, when you love a pairing so much you write your own fic for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souma and Adonis go jogging and stuff or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Jammie, if you're reading this and you don't know who I am, well congratulations, I'm Adosou trash.

The breeze was cool, touching the exposed skin of his arms as he ran down the sidewalk. Building after Building passed him by as Souma jogged, his body quaking from strain so early in the day. He'd been running for a full hour, and was planning on going for another mile before he felt a sudden presence.

The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, and Souma could see the petals falling all around them only to be carried away by the wind.

"Adonis-Dono." He acknowledged his friend, his violet eyes scanning the male before focusing on the road before him. Adonis was always good at this. He started late, but he would always catch up to Souma. No matter how far he ran, no matter how fast: Adonis was beside him.

"You brought your katana," Adonis breathed,"to a _jog_."

It wasn't a question, Souma knew, Adonis was ridiculing him. His cheeks grew warm, but his dignity wouldn't allow him to genuinely be ashamed. Especially not of his precious sword," _You didn't_?" Souma gave Adonis another side glance before stubbornly tilting up his chin.

Souma could see the outline of a smile on Adonis's face in the warm glow of the morning sun.

The silence between them after that was comforting, Souma long used to his friend's lack of conversation. The sun was peeking out from behind the rooftops of the homes they ran past, both of the boys' breathing now labored.

Souma craned his neck while they stood idly on the asphalt to rest, trying desperately to pull air into his lungs. "A…donis-Dono…" Souma said airily, his bangs sticking messily to his forehead.

The shorter boy moved closer to Adonis, pressing a pliant hand onto his chest, and feeling the steady heartbeat beneath. It was a gentle thump, nothing like the constant tapping of his own heart against his ribcage. Adonis wasn't tired.

"Why did you stop running…?" Souma swallowed, looking up at Adonis' eyes and marveling at how much emotion laid in them. His lips were in a flat line, stark purple hair falling into his face in a way that was almost natural. Adonis didn't have to answer, Souma knew.

"You needed to rest."

He'd said it so simply, so flatly, almost as if he were planning on Souma not being strong enough to keep going, and that alone made his face grow red, his eyes downcast on the ground beneath them.

The dark indigo of his hair glistened from the radiance of the sun, ponytail swaying as he moved away from Adonis, and fingers no longer touching his chest as if burned. Souma felt an ulcer on his ego, and if Adonis noticed, he wasn't doing a good job at making it known.

Adonis closed the distance between them again, moving his large palm to Souma's chest and feeling the erratic rapping of his heartbeat beneath. He moved his gaze from his friend's chest, before letting it roam up the smooth skin of his neck, and quickly past his lips to his eyes. The eye contact they shared made the tempo of Souma's heartbeat pick up.

"Do you want to stop?"

Souma had to remind himself this was about the run, and not the way Adonis wet his lips, _nope_. "Yes." Souma heard himself saying, missing the feeling of the other's hand as soon as he moved it elsewhere.

"I'll run back with you."

"Adonis-Dono, you could go further."

"I can," he breathed through his nose,"but I want to go back with you. I can't overdo it."

An excuse. Souma knows it's an excuse, because _Yes, Yes he can overdo it._ Adonis has always been that good. But before he has a chance to be frustrated, Adonis is stepping up close, the warmth emanating off of him in waves on Souma's skin.

"Let me go back with you."

And he can't really say no after that.

They run back in silence, the lack of conversation not so soothing now that there was something new in the air between them. It was a good hour and a half of Souma adverting his eyes whenever the taller boy would so much as glance at him; not to mention the way Adonis would open his mouth, only to close it shut, dismissing himself internally.

_It was by far the most excruciatingly awkward moment between them._

"Adonis-Dono… thank you." Souma said quietly, sheepishly, not looking into Adonis' eyes. Adonis placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and when their eyes met again, the dawn finally melted into day, the air warm and the sun glowing.

Adonis smiled,"My pleasure, Kanzaki."

"Do you want to come in for tea?" Souma urged, looking up at the other boy with newfound confidence.

"It is early. Wouldn't we wake someone in your home?"

"Do not worry Adonis-Dono, my brother is over a friend's, and my parents are long overdue at work. I have the house to myself."

And of course Adonis agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be sex next chapter
> 
> (UPDATE: Now that this fic is done I can tell you this is a lie.)


	2. Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn turns to Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you get when you make me write my own fic

The tea was good. The silence… not so good.

Adonis set his empty cup down, not staring into it this time. Each time he found himself zoning out and staring at the bottom of his cup, Souma took it as a hint to refill it. And well, Adonis couldn't refuse.

But his stomach was sloshing now, and he couldn't take another serving.

Adonis took the time to focus his attention on a picture above the hearth of the fireplace, the tell-tale dark indigo hair letting him know immediately it was Souma. "What's that…?" he asked, the statement laced with genuine curiosity.

"Ah!" Souma felt his face flush, shoulders squaring as he stood up. He made his way over to the fireplace, tip toeing to get to the frame. Souma felt his face burn brighter, and Adonis got up from his place on the ground to help.

"Here," the taller boy said, pressing against Souma from behind and reaching up to pluck the frame effortlessly from the stand.

Souma felt his heart skip a beat, breathless over Adonis' proximity. _Move_. His mind told him. _Move, now._

And move he did, body sliding easily away from his friend before he whirled around to face him. Adonis, dumbstruck, held the picture out to Souma, staring at his red face silently. It was quiet, _too quiet_ , and Souma thought he might suffocate.

"I don't…" Souma looked to the picture before looking back up at Adonis,"You said, you wanted to see."

Adonis' eyebrows raised in realization before he nodded, bringing the frame into his view and looking at it closely. It was definitely Souma, but his face was much more rounder with youth and his hair longer, down, spilling over his shoulders like a waterfall. His hands were folded over the katana in his lap, lips curled from a smile and shoulders square. His eyes and pose shone with it: _Pride, Dignity._

"That was when I inherited my katana from my father." Souma piped up, earning Adonis' attention again.

Adonis visibly noted the fondness in his friend's eyes, his chest constricting with a new feeling. One that made his heart thump, his face warm, and his hands grow clammy.

"It's a nice picture." He said coolly, giving it one last long, quiet glance and putting it back.

"Yes, although it brings back painful memories of the haircut I got after."

"You don't like haircuts…?"

Souma smiled at Adonis with his teeth, his blush not prominent but still visible on his cheeks as he brought a hand up to his hair tie, and undid it with his fingers. Adonis watched Souma's hair cascade from it's bonds, framing his heart shaped face and reaching above his lower back.

He cocked his head, the long locks of purple-blue flowing smoothly with the motion,"What do you think, Adonis-Dono?"

Adonis felt his heart in his throat, and he swallowed thickly to keep it down,"Oh, I'm sorry, it was a dumb question wasn't it?"

"You've asked dumber."

Souma was smiling genuinely, without any smugness or nervousness this time, and Adonis smiled back, the other's happiness infectious. He stepped closer, watching Souma crane his neck to meet his eyes, the look on his face blank and expectant.

"Adonis-Dono?"

"Kanzaki…" His amber eyes clashed with Souma's violet ones,"please excuse me."

Adonis stepped away, hurriedly trying to avoid something unthinkable happening, but fate had other plans when Souma grabbed his wrist. His grip was strong, almost bruising, yet Adonis didn't wince, didn't protest, but instead _shied away_.

"Adonis-Dono."

Adonis ducked his head, shoulders tense as he refused to turn around. The hold on his wrist went lax, leaving a numb feeling in Adonis' forearm, but he didn't say anything about it.

"If you are planning on leaving," Souma said, his voice thick with anger,"because you think I am too weak to handle your feelings…"

Adonis, shocked, turned around.

_"Then I will show you the sheer strength of my own."_

And like that, Souma's lips were on his.

It wasn't sweet like the fairytales. It wasn't hot like in erotic movies. It was lips on… not ready lips, mouths pressed against each other forcefully like wads of gum. And when Souma pulled away, face beet red and brows furrowed with the look of a man who's plan had backfired, Adonis laughed.

Then softly,"If your feelings… were just as strong as that kiss," Adonis breathed,"I'm glad you feel the same as I do."

Souma was blushing profusely, but he felt a little accomplished at getting Adonis thoroughly flushed himself. Sunlight beamed through the thin material covering the sliding doors, feeling just as hot and warm on Adonis' skin as Souma's nimble fingers underneath his shirt.

The kisses came much easier than the first, and they both realized they couldn't have stopped even if they wanted to. Each time Souma pulled away, Adonis would chase his lips again; and each time Adonis pulled away, Souma would pull him back with the hand nestled neatly in his bright purple hair.

Souma moved his hands to Adonis', putting them on his waist and briefly noting the trembling of them.

"You're hands are shaking, Adonis-Dono."

Adonis was quiet.

"Adonis-Dono…? We can st—"

"No… it's not…" their eye contact was quick before the taller male looked away,"You're so small… You should… eat more meat."

Souma stared at his friend's frazzled face, brows furrowed. " _Small_ …?" He asked.

"Yes," was Adonis' reply.

"But you forget, Adonis-Dono, what I can not do with my physical strength I can make up for with the strength of my emotions. I…" Souma felt his face growing hot for the umpteenth time that day, and it wasn't even fully noon yet,"I want you to hold me… without fear of breaking me."

Souma looked up at his friend through his lashes, and Adonis felt the feeling in his chest grow stronger, his arms wrapping around the shorter boy and pulling him close.

"Kanzaki, forgive me." He closed his eyes, nose nuzzling Souma's hair effusively,"But when you say things like that… It makes me want to protect you even more."

Adonis sighed when he felt Souma hug him back, the other boy's breath warm and slow on his neck.

They stood like that for a good minute, Souma pulling away only to wrap his arms around Adonis' neck and pull him down for a chaste kiss. One peck turned to two… and two turned into a spectrum of passionate kisses.

And then they were lost in each other, the day giving way to the light of the new path that lay ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't get sex yet LOL Maybe next chapter if I'm nice
> 
> (I'm not nice literally nothing happens)


	3. Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day turns to Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing I'm sorry for the run on sentences and misusage of words I just write what feels right and throw it at you guys.

During dusk is when Souma finds his thoughts occupied by Adonis, his boyfriend.

His name felt new on his tongue now; he didn't say it as often, for fear of sounding too lovestruck, too embarrassing. Troublesome.

Souma aimlessly paced around his room, the space dimly lit with the last fragments of the sun from his window. He ran the pads of his fingers against the cool sheathe of his katana, sighing pleasantly at the difference in temperature.

Adonis was everything he could have wanted. Emotional wise though. They fit together easily as friends, and even better in a relationship, meaning that they were compatible. And that was all Souma could've wished for in a partner.

He never put thought into what was his type physically. Never took time to realize what he liked to look at. And with that, came the realization that Adonis was just his preference.

He was perfect. He was the embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome, which is something Souma would most definitely never say aloud. Adonis had a chiseled jaw, fine shoulders, the most _beautiful_ set of amber eyes, and even the mysterious features of a foreigner. His voice was deep like rolling thunder during a storm, and his body was always warm like a fire lay inside.

Souma had to even his breathing.

He had little to no dating experience, and if it weren't for his good looks and his different upbringing, Souma would say the same about Adonis. If he were being honest, he didn't know a thing about the foreign aspects of Adonis' culture, let alone his love life.

Souma remembered him mentioning he was from the Middle East. _What exactly did they do there that pertained to love_ , he wondered.

His own parents were traditionally conservative. They weren't upset with Souma when he told them he was dating Adonis, but they hadn't arranged anything like a proper meeting with his boyfriend's mother, which was something Souma was surprised about. His parents were always that upfront, never lenient with the heart of their son, but whether it was because he was getting older, or the circumstances were different because he was with a man, they stayed quiet this time.

Everything confused him.

* * *

 

The food he ate for dinner sat pleasantly in his stomach, and he was full, but the warmth that a good meal usually brought didn't make him drowsy, no, he was still awake.

The sky was thick with the darkness of the night, yet the sun was still glowing, close to being washed away by the moon's radiance. It was dusk.

Adonis flipped through his notes, skimming through the mess of track notes he took to improve his running, then the school notes he took to help him with classes, then his unit notes to help him dance a little better during UNDEAD's lives. Briefly, he thought of Souma.

And after that he couldn't stop.

It felt _weird_ to feel the things he felt… but it wasn't unpleasant. Souma was good to him. Always answering his questions, making him bentos, and indulging him in idle conversation. Not to mention most recently, the small kisses after morning jogs and the shy hand holding when they ate lunch on the roof together.

Adonis' heart clenched.

Truth be told, he'd never felt this way about anyone. Of course he loved his mother, and his sisters, and felt vague emotions toward his father, whom he hadn't seen since he moved to Japan. He cared deeply for Mitsuru and Arashi, and all of the members of UNDEAD too…

But when it came to that long purple hair, that ridiculous sword he carried everywhere, and that excruciating formality of speech, Adonis felt his heart race.

Briefly, he thought of visiting Souma.

Adonis shook his head, fingers flipping a page of his notes to the next. His handwriting was sloppy, and awkward, but luckily he could read it, and he did, trying to block out all of the invasive thoughts creeping up on him like the night on the day.

* * *

 

Souma's room was quiet, his breathing labored as he lay on the soft cushions of his bed. His hair was up, of course, to avoid the tangling his wild sleeping would bring. Despite the lack of hair on his skin, and the scarcity of clothes he wore, it was hot.

_It was unusually hot._

Souma tossed the covers off and under himself, submitting himself to the cool air. Still, the breeze was short lived as an unimaginable heat swamped his body once more.

 _Awful_. He was sweating.

Was it a cold? Souma pondered all of the ways he could've gotten such, and quickly dismissed that thought. He couldn't have been sick, he was probably just under the covers for too long.

He sat up and stripped off his small t-shirt.

Souma closed his eyes, the darkness of his room and the darkness behind his eyelids the same.

And then there was Adonis. There in his thoughts so vividly, so clearly, it was almost like he was there in the flesh. Souma could almost feel the heat of his chest, the heat of his hands on his skin. The warmth of his breath right on his neck.

_The look in his eyes._

And Souma couldn't stop the burning in his cheeks as his hand slid past the elastic of his underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY


	4. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusk turns to Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adonis sleeps over Souma's

The house was quiet with the stillness that only nighttime seemed to bring. And even in the lifelessness of the evening, Adonis was there in front of him chest strong and warm and arms wrapped around him haphazardly.

"You can hold me tighter, Adonis-Dono." Souma murmured into the fabric of Adonis' t-shirt.

"You're still small. I don't want to squeeze you too much."

Souma frowned, face flushing as he pushed Adonis away from him.

Even in the darkness of the night, Adonis could still see the look on the other boy's face: _Hurt, Remorse._

"Kanzaki?"

"You are always like this, Adonis-Dono." Souma sat up on the bed, the look in his eyes hard and piercing,"You always confuse affection with fighting. Maybe I," Souma laid his palm flat on his own chest for emphasis," _want_ to be maimed just a little bit. You can squeeze me when we hug."

"Kanzaki."

"You can use more force when we kiss."

" _Kanzaki_."

"I am not a delicate maiden…! Sometimes when you do things like this it hurts my masculinity, you are overly concerned about something fictitious. You can not harm me as easily as you—"

Adonis leaned up and kissed him.

It was slow like the falling of the cherry blossoms, it was passionate with the lust of deprived animals, and it was emotional like the last kiss shared between two lovers. And Adonis was everything, everywhere. His scent was filling up Souma's air, and his skin was within reach no matter where his hands traveled.

It was overwhelming.

"Kanzaki." Adonis spoke Souma's name, but his voice fell on deaf ears as he suddenly found himself being pushed on his back.

Souma was on top of him, hands flat on Adonis' chest and legs on both sides of his hips. He was straddling him.

"Kanzaki."

"You always make me like this… when I first kissed you. When I held your hand. Even now." Souma was hovering over him, his hair down and flowing endlessly past his shoulders. "I can not stand you. You ask too many questions. You make me feel obligated to make your lunch. You are oblivious. And I can't even feel the satisfaction of being your equal."

Adonis stared at him, his attention caught by the way the thin strap of Souma's nightshirt hung carelessly off of his shoulder.

"Can I speak now?" He asked indifferently.

Souma let his hands slide down Adonis' body as he lowered himself, their faces inches apart now. Their lips brushed, and Souma's voice was quiet when he spoke again," _No_. Not with your mouth anymore." And that's where the conversation ended. That gentle kiss being the calm before the storm.

Soon the room was too hot for comfort, and clothes were becoming troublesome.

So naturally, Souma was the first to urge them off.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his briefs, leaning forward on his haunches to slip them off. The sight alone of Souma flushed in the face, brows furrowed and lips parted as he stripped made Adonis' heart stop.

He sat up, his hands moving before he could register it, and he realized suddenly that he was holding Souma's wrists.

"Adonis-Dono."

Adonis opened his mouth to say that this was probably a bad idea. He opened his mouth to say they didn't need to right now. That he was a little afraid of losing himself.

But when Souma looked into his eyes, cheeks red and eyes glazed over. When he heard the beating of his heart, and how well it matched the rhythm of his own; what came out was:

" _Let me._ "

And he realized, while feeling the heated skin of Souma's thighs as he undressed him, that he'd already lost himself.

The short gasp he earned from his boyfriend when he wrapped his hand around him made Adonis almost have a stroke right on the spot; and to his surprise, Souma was already half hard.

Adonis had no idea what he was doing, but let his hand move languidly, only doing what felt right to him. Apparently it felt right to Souma too, because now he was fully hard in his hand.

He was over Adonis' lap, arms wrapped loosely around his neck and eyes gazing down into the other boy's. The room was hot even during the night, but that didn't stop them from being impossibly close to each other.

It didn't stop Souma's stuttering breaths of Adonis' name, it didn't stop the heavy rising and falling of Adonis' chest, and it didn't stop Adonis' thumb from nudging and rubbing every part of Souma that made him shudder in his grip.

They breathed in sync, Adonis watching Souma close his eyes and furrow his brows. The way he moaned against his lips when he came was enough to rip a low noise from Adonis' own throat. And Souma, in the heat of his orgasm, was _glowing_. His eyes were twinkling, the paleness of his skin shining with the radiance of the moon in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISNT SEXY AT ALL I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO REDEEM MYSELF SO I MIGHT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER IM SORRY


	5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night turns to Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shouldn't even exist. It's like a bonus. A reward for all of you guys being lenient with me these past few updates. Yeah. There's swexy times so, if you're in it for the fluff, don't read past the bracket.

** MORNING **  
_This is the time from midnight to midday._

 

  
Adonis' home was noisy.

His mother was refined, gentle, and soft spoken, despite being bigger than Souma. Even Adonis' sisters were taller than him, which caused a lot of confusion on his end.

Around Adonis, his peer, his friend and most recent lover, Souma always dismissed his "small" stature as Adonis picking on him. But around his sisters, around his mother, around him, Souma truly _did_ feel tiny.

His sisters were boisterous, not necessarily in a rude way, but more in an unkept way. Their brashness was something foreign to Souma, but it was something he knew he would grow to be endeared by with time.

_With time…_

Adonis looked away from the sunrise to his boyfriend, their fingers interlocked in a way that came natural to them now. Because even in the scorching heat of the day, or the elusive chill of the night, they had time.

They had time to feel the wind, to be carried by the breeze. To smile at each other in the first rays of light that morning gave to them; and to hold one another throughout the afternoon.

Souma squeezed Adonis' hand, the flush on his face prominent as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"Your home is noisier than I expected it to be."

Adonis looked back to the sunrise,"I told you they were a rowdy bunch…"

"Yes. You did. But I feel as if that was an understatement."

Adonis was quiet for a long while.

"Was it…?" He finally asked.

Souma hummed, turning his face a little so that his lips met with his boyfriend's in a slow, gentle kiss.

"It was… but being like this, outside watching the sunrise with you… makes up for it."

Adonis pressed their foreheads together, the sweat from their morning jog wetting each other's bangs. The breeze was cool, and in the midst of the birds chirping, and the clouds rolling, Adonis smiled.

Souma unlocked their fingers to wrap his arms around Adonis' middle, bringing him close and pressing his face into the warmth of his chest.

Adonis felt his face warm, screaming internally at how _cute_ Souma was. But with that thought came the rational fear of breaking him, of holding him too tight.

_How was he going to protect him from others if he couldn't protect Souma from himself?_

And he hesitated.

Souma didn't feel the warmth of Adonis' arms encircling him in the peacefulness of the morning air. But instead he felt the tensing of every muscle in his body, his shoulders locking, back straightening. The opposite of what he wanted. _Again_.

"Adonis-Dono…" Souma groaned angrily, his forehead pressed hard into his boyfriend's chest.

His grip went lax, shoulders slumping as he sighed in defeat. Souma moved away from Adonis, looking up at his face and noting the blankness of his expression, but the thousands of emotions in his eyes.

Souma stood, holding out his hand to Adonis.

"Let us go back to your house."

* * *

  
Of all the things he'd expected when they entered Adonis' room, it was not that.

" _What_ …?"

"You heard me, Adonis-Dono."

Before Adonis could open his mouth to say anything, Souma was shrugging his hoodie off, the fabric revealing the smoothness of his shoulders.

" _Fuck me_."

Adonis closed his mouth again.

He watched Souma come from the door to him. He felt Souma's fingers hooking in the waistband of his shorts and pulling their hips together. He felt Souma press their chests against each other, and everything was too much, too much at once.

"I want to show you I can take all of you."

Those words really shouldn't have affected Adonis the way they did.

And yet, Adonis was pushing Souma up against the door, watching him look back up at him through his lashes. He buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, breathing in his scent and flushing visibly at the obscenity of everything transpiring.

Still, Souma was relentless in his pursuit of Adonis, the softness of his small palm pressing up against him through the fabric of his shorts.

"Kanzaki…"

The small moaning voice of his name sent Souma's senses into overdrive, his curious fingers moving down and around to grab a handful of Adonis' ass.

" _Bed_."

And to the bed they went, pulling clothes off of each other haphazardly and sharing heated kisses along the way.

Souma found his back against the sheets, Adonis hovering over him, and the lube beside him.

 

_"Why do you have this?" He asked.  
"Why don't you?" Was his reply._

 

"Let me." Souma said simply, reaching for the lube, but he felt his hand being stopped by Adonis'.

"No, let me." Adonis grabbed the small bottle, and Souma could see the blush on his cheeks as he poured the liquid on his fingers. "My hands are… uh… bigger… and it's best I get used to doing this sooner."

Souma didn't ask what that meant.

When he felt the clumsy motion of Adonis' finger pushing inside of him, Souma realized instantly that his hands _were_ much larger than his own. The feeling of it ripping a gasp out of Souma, his brows furrowing from the feeling of intrusion.

The second finger felt less weird, because Souma knew what to expect this time. So, minus the feeling of being more full, there was nothing else to speak of.

The third finger made Souma bite his lip, the arms around Adonis' neck pulling him closer. " _Ah_ …It's… _Adonis-Dono_ …"

Adonis stopped moving his fingers, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "I'm not hurting you am I? You wanted this, but I can't stop if—"

"N-No… I want…" Souma looked sheepish now, his earlier confidence stripped away,"…You… _inside_ …"

Adonis was sure his heartbeat was audible.

"Ah…" He didn't say more than that, his face hot from embarrassment. Adonis swallowed, his eyes downcast as he eased his fingers out.

The silence that wafted through the air while Adonis slicked himself properly was unnerving, for the both of them.

"We can sto—"

" _Adonis-Dono._ " His voice was hard, eyes snapping up to meet his boyfriend's,"If you do not want to do this, then—"

" _I do_." Adonis cut him off, his gaze softening,"I do… I was just," he breathed,"checking…"

He pressed their foreheads together, and before Souma could respond, his breath was stolen by Adonis entering him. The stretch burned, his eyes squeezing shut to block out everything and numb the feeling. It didn't work.

Adonis pressed a small kiss the corner of Souma's lips, moving his hips further and trying to even his breathing.  
  
"Does it hurt…? We can go slower…"

Souma had to breathe, eyes finally opening again to look up at his boyfriend. His chest heaved.

"No." He muttered, arms unlocking around Adonis' neck and hands moving to grip his biceps. They were already going impossibly slow,"Move. Please."

The first few thrusts were slow, careful, like testing the water. The second few were still careful, but Adonis probably liked the noises Souma made because he moved… a little less slow… still not fast though.

" _Ah!_ Adonis-Dono…" Souma's whole body was trembling under his grip, and so Adonis, curious, sheathed himself deeper at the same angle.

Souma let out another small noise, considerably louder than the first, and when he felt Adonis staring hard down at him, Souma's legs clamped shut, embarrassed.

The innocence in the action stirred Adonis up in the worst way, a small breath of laughter leaving him instantly. "You can't do that Kanzaki…"

"T-Then don't look at me so much…!"

Adonis felt Souma's knees dig into his chest, and stopped moving,"I won't look this time…"

The deep monotonous sound of Adonis' voice made Souma even more red in the face as he moved his legs back around his boyfriend's waist, pouting slightly.

The small grumble of embarrassment was lost in Souma's throat as Adonis thrust deeper, making him see stars behind his eyelids.

He couldn't stop himself from moaning, he couldn't stop his hips from pressing back, and he most definitely couldn't stop the involuntary tensing of every muscle in his body. Souma felt utterly helpless, and even though Adonis had reassured him he wouldn't stare, he still felt completely exposed.

"Kanzaki… _Relax_ …" Adonis groaned, the sound melodic to Souma's ears. This time, he breathed in deep, trying his hardest to relax his body.

Souma felt his bangs sticking to his forehead, one of his hands moving behind the other boy's head to pull him into a kiss.

The soft _'oh'_ s and _'ah'_ s from Souma right against Adonis' lips signaled that he was getting close, his hands on the smaller boy's soft waist pulling him down further, pushing himself deeper.

" _Kanzaki_ …"

The sound of Adonis' voice was the last thing Souma heard before everything hit him at once like a moving bus. His fingers tangled messily in Adonis' hair as he felt himself being pushed over the edge. His free hand clutched his boyfriend's arm as he came, untouched and shaking from the sheer force of his orgasm.

" _Otogari_ …"

The sound of his name from Souma's lips was enough to practically throw him into the hot white pleasure of his climax right after, his hands holding onto the other boy for dear life.

There, in the mess of the morning, they laid together, fingers intertwined and breathing calm.

And of course, during the heat of the afternoon, Adonis' house would be noisy.

But they had the morning, they had time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this wasn't good I WAS TRYING MY BEST. I hope you enjoyed my fic regardless though, and I love feedback so… HNGNH all the hits and kudos this got really made me happy. Also don't forget, I'm Adosou trash.


End file.
